prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Barnhurst
Barnhurst is a lax, low security prison. It is in the country, 20 miles from the nearest town. Many prisoners such as Bea Smith were sent here. Bea finds out that there are magic mushrooms being sent in and Bea hating drugs starts a fight and is sent back to Wentworth. In episode 400 she is transferred to Barnhurst and never returns to Wentworth again. Vera Bennett becomes governor of Barnhurst and is never seen again but is mentioned for the rest of the series. Barnhurst is very important to the storyline as many people go and don't come back or vice versa. The top dogs at Barnhurst are Marie Winter , Janie Chapman and Bea Smith. Barnhurst in 'Prisoner' * (65) Two prisoners transferred from Barnhurst including Chrissie Latham. The Governor at the time was male, as Chrissie tells Lizzie Birdsworth and Doreen Anderson * (87) Chrissie Latham suggests the women start a newspaper like the one at Barnhurst. * (112) Kerry Vincent is transferred from Barnhurst * (132) Noeline Burke transferred to Barnhurst, which is described as a "country prison" * (137) Agnes Forster points out the advert for Governorship of Barnhurst to Jim Fletcher * (155) Jackie Nolan admits escaping from Barnhurst to escape the attentions of a lesbian officer there * (158) Tracey Morris is transferred to Barnhurst * (179) Evelyn Randall is supposed to be transferred to Barnhurst but a booby trap gets her first * (188) Mick O'Brien is not allowed to see Chrissie since he's an ex inmate of Barnhurst. It is implied more than once that Barnhurst is a mixed prison * (196) Bea Smith is transferred by force to Barnhurst and but is sent back again in (198), escaping when the van runs off the road * (203) Vera Bennett promises to transfer Margo Gaffney is return for evidence that Bea Smith's amnesia is faked. Terry Harrison points out it's a medium security and the Governor has to agree to the transfer. Erica Davidson doesn't agree. * (214) Vera Bennett wants Kathy Hall transferred to Barnhurst * (219) Vera Bennett sees Ted Douglas about her application for Governorship of Barnhurst * (222) Vera Bennett appointed to Governorship of Barnhurst * 224 Vera Bennett leaves Wentworth, for Barnhurst * (235) Sandy Edwards knows of Bea Smith from her time in Barnhurst * (241) The Braille machine is transferred to Barnhurst * (245) Marie Winter transferred from Barnhurst * (246) Judy Bryant and Doreen Anderson are transferred to Barnhurst as punishment for forging officers rosters * (251) Judy Bryant returns from Barnhurst to await a parole report * (253) Lizzie finds out that Doreen has also been returned to the infirmary after being bashed by Janie * (269) After a suggestion from Colleen Powell, the van arrives to transfer Kate Peterson to Barnhurst but Marie Winter is in there too. Marie does go, but Kate refuses. * (284) Carol Lewis and Margo Gaffney transferred to Barnhurst. * (299) Erica Davidson mentions speaking to Vera Bennett about the drugs problem at Barnhurst. * (303) Hannah Simpson transferred to Barnhurst. * (307) Judy Bryant finds Margo Gaffney at the halfway house after she's escaped from Barnhurst. * (338) Chrissie Latham is transferred to Barnhurst. * (372) Tracey Belman not returned to WDC after trial but sent to Barnhurst. * (397) Helen Smart sentenced to three years and sent to Barnhurst. * (400) Bea Smith is transferred to Barnhurst. * (401) Cass Parker is transferred from Barnhurst after killing an officer. * (416) Brenda Hewitt transferred to Barnhurst. * (419) Helen Smart is transferred back from Barnhurst after assaulting an officer who tried it on with her, escorted by unnamed officer played by Dorothy Cutts who later becomes Officer Slattery. * (441) Sonia Stevens and Bobbie Mitchell transferred to Barnhurst but kidnapped on the way. * (442) Margo Gaffney transferred from Barnhurst. * (461) Marie Winter transferred from Barnhurst. * (514) Ettie Parslow transferred from Barnhurst. * (536) Ann Reynolds gets a word about a riot and fire at Barnhurst - Vera Bennett is in hospital and Bea Smith died. * (537) Eight women transferred from Barnhurst after the fire, though only five of them end up in H block: Nora Flynn, Willie Beecham, May Collins, Daphne Graham and Julie Egbert. * (582) May Collins & Willie Beecham are transferred to Barnhurst - their escape is arranged on the way. * (628) Julie Egbert is transferred to Barnhurst after her marriage to Steve Ryan. * (674) Joan Ferguson tries to have Meg Morris and Joyce Pringle moved to Barnhurst. * (686) Spider Simpson is transferred to Barnhurst. Category:Prisons Category:Locations Category:Barnhurst